The Story Behind the Song
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Ever want to know what really happened to make these songs? Well, here's your chance to find out!
1. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

**I own nothing… not even this plot…**

"_A clean white room_

_Every day…_

_They bring me here_

_All the time since I arrived._

_A clean corridor_

_With many white rooms._

_At night time every day_

_Someone new is removed."_

_Now it's time…_

"_Beautiful flowers_

_Bloom with a vivid red._

_One white room_

_Is now a lovely garden._

_Lovely fruit_

_Tumbles down._

_A good treat_

_For Poochy to eat._

_I look forward to tomorrow,_

_It's going to be my turn._

_I look forward to tomorrow,_

_It's going to be my turn._

_I (32x)…"_

Miku smiled oddly as she was escorted into the large ominous building. Seeing white walls, she laughed as she entered the white door, leading to an empty white room. She lay on the floor and stared up at the small window. _I wonder what I'm doing here… Is this a new game?_

She stood and watched the window.

In the next room, a set of twins sat against the wall. The girl, Rin, was looking down, and the boy, Len, was staring straight ahead, watching the window. At night, two men entered the cell, followed by a brown haired woman. "It's time for your… examination." The woman smirked, and the two men grabbed Rin. She went with them soundlessly, and Len just watched.

Miku had been looking out the window and saw the men and woman escort the strange blonde girl. The girl locked eyes with Miku, but only for a moment. Miku's attention was caught by something else: the rhythm of the footsteps. As they disappeared, the steps got quieter.

Miku heard the sound of a chainsaw, and maniacal laughing. _They must be having so much fun. I want to play._ Miku thought.

She saw one white door, and there was something red in its window.

_They're so pretty! I want to go and see the flowers! Are they playing in the garden?_

She looked down the hall and saw a pile of red. _Such nice fruit! Can we eat them?_

She saw a boy with blue hair crawling over to it.

_Awww! What a cute dog! And it's got a lemon!_

A few days later, the woman walked into the cell the twins were in. Now there was a headless body, but one head was next to it. The blue haired boy was sitting nearby. She patted his head. "Good boy. Now, shall we get our next victim?"

Miku had been waiting for this day. Yesterday, she had seen a silver haired girl be taken out, the day before that, a girl with long blonde hair, and before that was a blonde boy.

_Is it my turn to play now?_

The woman walked in holding something.

_Is that a squirt gun?_

The woman gave her a tranquilizer dart, and dragged her to the dark room.

Miku finally woke up, and saw the twins, only with one body, but both heads. She saw the blue haired boy standing and wearing a dog collar. He had a fang protruding out of his mouth. The brown haired woman walked over with a clipboard.

Miku looked up at her before closing her eyes, cocking her head, and smiling. "Is it my turn now?"


	2. Dark Woods Circus

**I own nothing… Not even this plot…**

_Oh, you're here, you're here!_

_The Dark Woods Circus_

_Tonight we'll be showing_

_The sad fate that some of this world carry_

_Children that God abandoned, restlessly creeping out_

_Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with_

_Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out_

_The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds_

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace_

_Ooh,_

_The deformity!_

_DEFORMITY!_

_Drop by and see him_

_Drop by and see him_

"_Deep into the forest_

_Far far in the back that way_

_There is a circus_

_The chairman with the big eyes_

_And ten meters tall_

_All of the cast is jolly_

_Their forms are rather strange_

_But it's so fun!_

_The Dark Woods Circus_

_One with two heads_

_A deformed diva_

_A blue beast that loves to eat things cold_

_Does anyone wish that I were alive_

_So undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting_

_It's painful_

_It's painful, and it can't be helped_

_She said it_

_But still, we continue this circus_

_Forever!_

_It's fun!_

_So fun!_

_This circus is so fun_

_Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes_

_My skin festers, reflected on my eyes_

_I want to die_

_Want to die_

_Get me out of here, please_

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel"_

_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure_

_To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns_

_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street_

_This child has to cower alone_

_I guess the shadows reach long_

_But the friends that talk have their waists aligned_

_You are later and before and by yourself_

_Oh, you're here, you're here!_

_Drop by and see him_

_Drop by and see him_

_Drop by, to the Dark Woods Circus_

_It's fun…_

A young child walked through the busy streets, looking for something to do. She was always bored. "I wish a circus would come to town."

"Be careful what you wish for." Came a voice behind her. "You just might get it."

She turned to see a pair of twins dressed as clowns. The boy handed her a flyer and smiled. "You're in luck. There's a circus set up in the woods nearby."

The girl smiled. "Come and see the deformity! The rare and unusual at the Dark Woods Circus!" she yelled, obviously advertising.

The child looked up at them. "But, isn't that a freak show?"

The twins looked at each other. "I don't see the difference." The girl said.

The two ran off, and the boy looked over his shoulder. "Follow us! Come and see the Dark Woods Circus!"

The girl felt nervous, like something was off, but her curiosity got the best of her. She ran after the two into the forest. She looked up to see two very tall people. One with long silver hair, the other with a blonde ponytail. The silver haired woman was dressed in a blue suit, and the blonde woman was dressed in a teal dress. "Hello." Said the silver haired woman. "Are you here for the circus?"

The girl nodded, but stopped. "Well, I would be, but I don't have a ticket."

The blonde woman laughed. "A ticket, she says!" she laughed again, looking down at the girl. "You don't need a ticket to visit the Dark Woods Circus!"

"R-really?"

"Of course! This is only opening night, so free admission is mandatory!" the silver haired woman smiled.

"Oh, okay." The girl smiled and walked into the tent. She saw the twins again, but something was different. They were one body, with two heads. They wore a green and orange circus suit.

_So this is what they meant by deformity…_

She was once again curious, and her impatience grew. She slipped into the back, somehow not seen. She saw a girl with long green hair in a cage with a blindfold. She was wearing a long blue dress. She moved on to see a blue haired boy in a straightjacket, sitting at a table. The twins walked in, but didn't see the girl from her hiding place.

The blindfolded girl heard their steps, and said, "Len? Is that you?"

The blonde boy smiled slightly. "More or less." He reached in and took her blindfold off.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. How was your performance?"

The girl twin laughed. "You should've seen their faces! I swear, they get more and more surprised with each town we visit!"

The green haired girl smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." She stood up, and the girl stifled a gasp. The green haired girl had goat legs!

Len reached in to grab the green haired girl's hand. "I know it's hard, Miku, but it's just for a bit longer."

The girl saw tears falling down Miku's face. "But it hurts so much! How much longer until I fully rot away?"

The girl noticed skin hanging loose from one arm. She felt tears prick her own eyes. How could they do this to people?

Len turned his head to face his twin's. "How long have we been like this, Rin?"

Rin sighed. "About two years. I don't think we have much longer."

Len reluctantly pulled away from Miku. "I'm sorry, but we have to feed Kaito." They walked over to the blue haired boy's cage and picked up a piece of raw meat. "Here Kaito. Raw and cold, just the way you like it." Rin smiled. They opened the cage door, and set the meat on the table.

Kaito just looked at them blankly for a second before bending over to eat the meat.

"I wish the mistress wouldn't make him eat with his straightjacket on." Rin sighed. They walked out of the cage.

Miku screamed, and the twins raced back to her. "It hurts, it hurts!" she screamed.

Len put his hand to her face, but recoiled at first. The girl saw bits of liquid flesh sticking to his hand. Len sighed, and put his hand back in. "Hang in there. It'll be over soon." He comforted.

The girl watched in both fascination and horror as Miku slowly melted away. All that was left was the hair Len had grabbed onto.

"Miku…" he sobbed.

Rin turned her head and the two ran back to Kaito's cage. "We're getting out of here!" Rin whispered frantically to him. He looked up at her.

"Miku just rotted away, and if we stay here, we'll be next!" Rin struggled with the knots on the straightjacket. "Len help!"

But Len's hand held desperately onto all that was left of Miku.

"Ugh! You're no help! Miku would want you to help us get out of here, right?"

Without knowing it, the girl moved from her hiding place. She saw a brown haired woman in a red dress walk in. "Trying to escape, are we?" She snapped her fingers, and the twins, along with Kaito, melted into nothing. Then the woman turned.

"Well, we can't have you blabbing to the public, now can we?"

Many weeks later, a boy sat, bored out of his mind.

"Would you like to visit the Dark Woods Circus?" came a voice behind him.

He turned to see a girl in a pink dress holding flyers. She smiled, but thought, _Why didn't I just leave it alone?_

Silly girl. Didn't you ever hear the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?


	3. Alice Human Sacrifice

**I own nothing… Not even this plot…**

_There was once a little dream._

_No one knows who dreamt it._

_It was really such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think…_

"_I don't want to disappear…_

_How can I make people dream me?"_

_The little dream thought…_

_And at last had an idea._

"_I will make people come to me,_

_And they will make my world."_

"_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade._

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way,_

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind_

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose,_

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club,_

_And enchanting graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen,_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

_And as this passed, two children walked in the woods,_

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._

_They found an invitation to the queen,_

_It was the Ace of Hearts!_

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began,_

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._

_A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland._

_A stubborn elder sister,_

_A witty younger brother,_

_But they had strayed too far into_

_Alice's Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream,_

_Forever they would wander in this twisted fairytale!"_

A small child sat in the back of someone's mind. "I want to be remembered." He said. "I want to live on…" It looked up. "Maybe, the dream people can help!"

It spawned the idea of being remembered into the artificial mind of a dream person named Meiko. Meiko had been shining her father's sword, when she felt a sharp sensation in the back of her mind. Looking down at the sword, she got a wicked grin. She picked it up off her lap to find it very light. She threw down her rag and stood up, still grinning evilly.

She walked off into the forest to… eradicate any lost villager. She spotted a small child, and crept up on her. Swinging the sword, she brought it down onto the child's head. A group of villagers heard the cry and ran towards the sound. Meiko was spattered with blood, and grinning. "Come on, I can take you all!"

Some villagers had hunting knives with them, while others wielded swords of their own. Meiko had managed to diminish them by about half before one struck her with the hilt of their sword. She went down, and they dragged her to the old prison nearby.

The villager that had struck her, a woman with blue hair, spat in her cell. "How could you do that to my sweet Euta?"

The young boy watched from afar. "It seems she wasn't ready to wield the power of dreams." He said sadly.

A blue haired teenager sat just outside of the forest. "Euta…" he whispered sadly. "Why didn't you listen to mother…?" tears fell from his eyes. "And Meiko… how could you end such a young life? She was only seven, for God's sake!" he heard her screams from her prison far off in the distance. He had known, and even befriended the once kindhearted Meiko. To think that she could turn into such a cold-blooded killer… the thought of what caused that made Kaito shiver, even under the blazing sun.

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he looked up. "I'll sing to pass on her memory…" he said softly. "I'll sing, and the whole village will remember the coldhearted killing that ended my sister's life…"

He stood and walked to the village square. He opened his mouth and began to sing. "There was once a sweet little girl who could do no harm, and was kind to every one, but her only problem was following instruction. One day, against her mother's orders, she walked into the forest, and was brutally murdered by her brother's friend. Her brother was distraught, and began to sing of her tale, to sing forever and…" he trailed off. He didn't write this song! Where was it coming from? And… who would write such a terrible song?

Villagers had gathered around him while he sang. "Please, continue!" one pleaded.

"… And… he was destined to end his own life…" Even as he sang the words, he felt his hand clasp on his gun. Wait, gun? When did he get that?

His hand was shaking as he tried to stop the inevitable, but it seemed impossible. He held the gun to his head, and even as he pulled the trigger, a tear slipped down his face, and the rose he was going to bring to Euta's grave slipped from his pocket.

The child frowned. "Another failure. I just want to… to be remembered."

The rose blew away in the wind, and flew into the hands of a green haired girl named Miku, who had been watching the scene. She was the daughter of a nobleman, and without a member of the royal family left alive, it was her duty to take over the throne when she grew of age. "What a tragic tale." She whispered, holding the rose close to her heart.

She walked back to the palace to see a young boy waiting by the gate. "Can you help me, miss?" he asked.

"What do you need?"

"I want to be remembered. Can you help?"

"Huh? Remembered where?"

"Here. All here." The child waved his arms to signal the entire land.

"Why?"

"The host is forgetting me."

"What? Host?"

"Yes, the owner of the land we live in, the mind in which we exist."

"So, we're a dream?"

"Sort of. I'm the dream embodiment. You're all dream people, made from the host's subconscious."

"… Okay. And we're being forgotten. What would happen then?"

"Poof! We disappear. Our version of dying. Will you help me?"

"… Yes. But how?"

"You need to become queen!" he smiled.

Miku nodded. "All right."

Days later, Miku had been crowned queen, and then felt a sharp sensation. "… The assassins. The rebels…" she whispered, trembling. "They'll be coming. They'll come to kill me!" She frantically looked around.

The child appeared again, and Miku gasped. "No… not you… you… you're going to kill me!"

"No!" he pleaded. "I won't!"

Miku began to cry, and locked the door to her chambers. The child disappeared. "It seems even Queen Miku isn't strong enough." He whispered.

A pair of twins, Rin and Len, sat in the woods. They heard the screams of Meiko, the crazed murderer.

"Hey, what do you think made Miss Meiko co crazy like that?" Len asked, the ever polite one.

Rin shrugged. "Dunno. Oh, did you hear that Kaito killed himself a few days ago? And that Queen Miku shut herself from the world?"

"Really?" the younger twin listened intently.

"Yeah. Strange, isn't it?"

The two walked into town. A maid from the castle found them, and said, "Oh, Miss Rin, Sir Len! Thank goodness!"

The friends of the queen looked up.

"I hope you can help. Her Highness has shut herself away. If you could come, and maybe talk to her…"

The twins agreed, and followed the maid.

When they entered Miku's chamber, the queen shot her head up. "No!" she screamed. "No!"

And she reached over and plunged a dagger into Rin's heart.

The child pulled Len into an alternate dream, and Len was holding his dead sister. "Why…?"

"Now do you see why you have to work for me? Older dream people can't hold my wish!"

Len sighed. "And that's why Queen Miku…" he trailed off.

"Yes. Will you help me continue on?"

Len, who had been looking at his sister, picked his head up with resolve. "Yes."


End file.
